The explosion in the number of wireless devices and protocols has enabled applications never thought possible. By eliminating the need to be physically connected to a device, such as a sensor or actuator, wireless systems can remotely monitor and control various operations. This enables new applications, such as a remotely-controlled and monitored motion detection system, temperature control system, and other uses.
Various protocols have been proposed and used to take advantage of these new uses for wireless devices. Protocols, such as Bluetooth, WiFi, and Zigbee®, all define formats and standards for various devices.
One important consideration and enabler for the future growth and use of these wireless devices is their power consumption. In some applications, it would be beneficial, or perhaps even essential, that the device be battery powered.
Therefore, any techniques which can be used to lower power consumption in a wireless network device would be advantageous.